I keep coming back to you
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: We both kissed and did way more than two people who just met should.Of course we had decided to totally forget about it and of course we didn't. We decided to remain friends and not tell a living soul about what happened between us, but that doesn't explain why I'm bare foot, with tear tracks on my face, running across the street in my wedding dress. AU
1. Prologue

The funny thing is that although we place so much energy and importance on our wedding day, it isn't the biggest day of our life. The biggest day of your life is every day thereafter. Because it's not the pledge to love someone that matters, but the act of fulfilling that pledge that is most important. In other words, it's only just begun.

But how would I know all about that. I had just left; more like ran away from my own wedding. It's every girl's dream to a have a huge wedding and to be married to the perfect man. It was mine too, but unlike most girls I was a little different.

I wanted movement and not a calm course of existence. I wanted excitement and danger and the chance to sacrifice myself for my love. Of course those fantasies were influenced by books and movies and like books and movies it was supposed to be the bride running away from the groom to go back into the arms of the man she really loved. Unfortunately I was running away from both. Love is a dangerous angel.

Percy always used to say that I feel the need to endanger myself every so often, but that doesn't explain why I'm bare foot, tear track on my face, running across the street in my wedding dress. Well to understand my situation you'd have to go back. Back in the past to two years ago. When it all started. When Percy Jackson entered my life.

_Percy Jackson was the kind of gorgeous every girl dreamed about, and he was my reality. It was in a college party where we met. I was different from what I am now. I was more shy and reserved and in search of someone to love. I was rebellious too and maybe that's what made him interested in me._

_"Thalia! Stop dragging me!" I complained as Thalia pulled me by the arm through the crowd of drunken teenagers. The air reeked of alcohol and I'm sure anything edible was spiked. It wasn't my first party but the crowd this time was quite different from the usual parties I went to._

_We halted in front of the bar. "Two Shirley temples." Thalia ordered as she looked at the dance floor. I on the other hand was trying not to stare at the hottie standing behind her with a glass in his hand. His messy black hair covered part of his eyes but I could figure out that they were a shade of green. He was lean and tall and the shirt he wore showed his toned torso._

_"Annabeth!" Thalia snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head to clear y thoughts and looked at her. "What?"_

_"Where'd you zone out girl?" She said handing me my Shirley temple. As she was about to turn she bumped into green eyed hottie. "Oh I'm so- Percy?!" She asked and her expression turned to disbelief. Green eyed hottie a.k.a Percy looked shocked too and in an instant the two of them hugged._

_Great! I thought looking away. They're a couple. Why didn't I see that coming? Of course he would have a girlfriend._

_"Annabeth?" Thalia asked and I quickly looked at her trying not to let her know that I had zoned out yet again. "Meet Percy Jackson. Percy this is Annabeth Chase, she's a senior too but a transfer student."_

_"Nice to meet you." Percy smiled at me holding out his hand but I was too lost in his sea green eyes. They were just so...deep. He had such beautiful eyes. All I had were plain old grey orbs. And his eyelashes were so long and-_

_"Um...well...okay." Percy said looking away confused as he retracted his hand and I realized I hadn't shook it. Stupid me! Idiot idiot idiot._

_"Uh hi." I said uneasily as blush started creeping up to my cheeks. "Thalia I didn't know you had a...boyfriend?"_

_Percy choked on his drink as Thalia looked at me with a maniac smile. Guess she was too drunk to comprehend. "Yeah right Annabeth." she simply said and I could see that she was lightly swaying. Yup. She's drunk._

_Just then the song 'Two reasons' by Trey Songz started blowing through the speakers as Thalia's eyes widened comically. "My favorite song! Adios amigos!" She said as she took off for the dance floor._

_'Bitches and their drinks' played loudly through the speakers as the people on the dance floor hooted. "Ironical." I snorted._

_"Tell me about it." Percy said smirking and for a moment I had forgotten he was even there. He was leaning back on the counters sitting on one of the high chairs of the bar. I decided to follow his example and made myself comfortable._

_"Thalia and I aren't together." he said after sometime and I noticed he was smiling. "She's like my sister."_

_"Oh...I'm sorry. I just thought..." I started saying._

_"It's cool." He said waving his hand. "So what brings you here?"_

_"The party?" I replied unsure of my answer. He shook his head. "I meant...you look like the kind of girl who would rather be at a library than here."_

_I took me a moment to answer since I was wondering how he could figure that out. Not even Thalia did that the first time she met me and it had been months since we were friends. "Yeah...I guess."_

_Just then I decided something. It was a spontaneous decision and I was asking a stranger. A stranger! Well not exactly because I knew his name and Thalia knew him but that's not the point. It wasn't like me to do such a thing but I wanted to change. I would not be the one to stand around the corner while everyone had fun. I wanted to be rebellious for once in my life. I'm sure it isn't exactly a bad thing. My dad always used to say to make mistakes because that's how we learn the right things in life. I never thought of taking it practically but now maybe the time to make mistakes._

_"Whoa there. Don't hurt your brain." Percy chuckled beside me._

_"Can you kiss me?" I blurted out. He looked at me shocked and stuttered. In that one moment I saw his cool bad ass demeanor fade. "W-What?"_

_"Forget I asked." I sighed taking a sip of my drink. He seemed to have regained his composure as he stared at me. "Why would you want me to do that?"_

_"I..." I debated whether I should tell him. Well who cares? I guess the alcohol was messing with my brain. "I want to have a boyfriend. I mean...like you said. I'm a shy girl, but I don't want to be that anymore. Guys don't approach me cause of that and I'm sick of it. I just want to be...I don't know. Do you get me?"_

_He nodded slowly. "Kind of. So you want me to be your boyfriend?"_

_"No!" I said quickly and he looked taken back. "I just want you to help me. If guys see the fact that I can kiss a random stranger then they'll surely think I'm approachable. That's all I want and the fact that I've never...I've never..." Come on Annabeth. You can do this. Get it out._

_"You've never?" Percy prompted._

_"I've never kissed a guy." I sighed and hung my head low. I waited for him to start laughing or teasing me but nothing happened. Instead he said. "Oh."_

_"Fine." he said straightening up._

_"Fine?" I asked looking astonished. He nodded shrugging. "Yeah, but I'm gonna need something in return."_

_I internally groaned. I knew he wouldn't do something without a return. "You see...my reputation here..." He continued. "Everyone thinks I'm a player."_

_"Aren't you?" I asked him and he playfully glared at me. "Not exactly. It's just that the girls I like...well that's a long story. Let's just say I'm not really a player and there's this girl I like..."_

_I raised my eyebrows as he nervously looked around. "And I want to make her believe that I'm not really the player type so that she likes me..."_

_"So you want me to be your fake girlfriend for a while?" I completed for him and he nodded. I took some time and thought about it._

_"It's a win-win for both of us. If guys see you dating me they'll surely go for you and when they do we break up. Believe it or not but I'm actually popular." He said smirking._

_"Oh I believe you alright." I said sarcastically. "Fine. Deal." I said raising my hand. He smiled and shook it then leaned back to his original position._

_"So you've never kissed anybody?" he asked and took a sip._  
_I smirked. "There aren't a whole lot of opportunities in the digital world. I did practice on my hand once. It didn't do anything for me"._  
_Percy coughed on his drink he was swallowing and I slapped my hand over my mouth._  
_"Did I just say that aloud?" I mumbled._  
_He was half coughing, half laughing. "Yes, you did". He managed to say._

_"Oh gods." I groaned. Percy was still laughing. "It's alright." He said trying to control his laughter. "I think you just need some practice."_

_"What do you-" I started to ask but was interrupted by the feeling of his warm lips on mine. His teeth grazed my lower lip which made me shiver. I kissed him back unsure of what I was doing. This was my first kiss and it was a hell of a kiss._

_He put his hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss pulling me closer as I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away after a while both breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes and noticed that his pupils were wide blown._

_"What would you do if I kissed you again?" He whispered, his lips very close to my face._

_I closed my eyes momentarily and then looked back at him. "I would kiss you back." As soon as I said that his lips were back on mine again. I knew I may regret it later but at that moment I couldn't seem to care._

_The next time that I came back to my senses was when the sunlight forced my eyelids to open. The first thought that registered in my head was that this wasn't my bed. I jolted upwards clutching at the sheets. My second thought was that I wasn't wearing my shirt. I turned my head sideways to see Percy sleeping or more like snoring beside me, shirtless. Shirtless. Oh gods. Oh gods. And he was drooling._

_Ew._

_I don't think when dad said to make mistakes he meant this. I was in for deep deep trouble. As if the timing wasn't perfect already Mr. Drool Bag decided to open his eyes and when he did, well hell broke loose._

I still remember us both yelling in surprise after what happened. Of course we had decided to totally forget about it and of course we didn't. We decided to remain friends and not tell a living soul about what happened between us. Well the ones who didn't already know that is, but I think we both knew, even then, that what we had was something even more rare, and even more meaningful. I was going to be his friend, and was going to show him possibilities. And he, in turn, would become someone I could trust more than myself.

I finally reached my house and jolted open the door. I didn't care if it was broken; I wasn't going to live here anymore. I quickly ran up the step to my room and grabbed a duffel bag. I didn't have much time. Soon he would find out. Find out that I had left him, at the altar. I had to escape. This was my only chance, even if it was leaving everyone I loved. I let out a sob at that thought.

Percy. I didn't want to leave him. Never, but now the circumstances have changed. If I didn't leave then he'll hurt even more. I have to protect him and maybe sacrifice for him. That's what I wanted in the beginning wasn't it? Maybe he was happy. At the altar, seeing his bride-to-be walk down the aisle and them exchanging vows.

I grabbed a few pairs of clothes, a toothbrush and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed whatever I could find that was edible. I didn't know how long I'd be gone. Maybe a week. A month. Forever.

As I was leaving the house my throat clenched as I remember something. I ran back to my room. I know this was taking a huge risk since he could be here any second but it was a risk I was willing to take. I knew the exact place where it was kept. At a bookshelf in my room. There it was. A small silver heart shaped box placed in front of the photo frame. I looked at the frame and my eyes glazed. It was a picture of four people standing together really close with their arms around each other and smiling like that was the best day of their life. And maybe it was. It was a picture of her, Thalia, Nico and Percy. Back when they were all happy. Back when none of this drama was going on. Back when I didn't have the constant fear of taking the hits. Back when I didn't have the constant thought of escaping.

I grabbed the frame and the box and shoved it in my bag. The box still held the ring. The infinity ring which Percy gave me. The one which he wouldn't let me wear. Before leaving the house forever I remembered to grab a knife. I cut my wedding dress till it was reaching her knees and grabbed a pair of shoes. What a pity. I actually liked the dress. I would love nothing than to go back and have a nice long bath and a change of clothes but I knew I couldn't. Not when it concerned my life.

I grabbed my bag and made my way towards my truck, the big ol' black truck I'd had and loved for ages. I quickly got in and started the engine. To add to my bad luck it started raining. Just what I need.

I speeded on the road but was also careful because the road would get slippery. I hear thunder roar and cursed. It had to storm today didn't it? I felt a sense of Deja vu at the atmosphere. Tonight was similar to the night we broke up. Me and Percy. It was a terrible day but even more so because I could never forgive Percy for what he'd done.

_"Annabeth, please just let me explain." He pleaded as I packed the last of my things ready to leave our apartment or what would now be his apartment._

_"Okay then." I stopped putting my bag down not caring about the tears running down my cheeks. "Explain."_

_"I..." He started but it looked like someone had sucked the air out of him._

_"That's what I thought." I muttered but neither of us made a move. We just stood there. Me looking at him with his head hung low because he didn't have anything to say. There was nothing to be explained. It was crystal clear._

_"Why'd you do it?" I croaked. My hands were in fists at my side and there was nothing more I would love to do than just open that door and get out but I had to know. I just had to._

_"I didn't mean to." he said quietly. "I never meant to. I...I was jealous." he said looking up and I breathed in seeing his moistened eyes. "But there's no excuse. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but..." He stepped closer and took my hands. "I'm not sorry for loving you."_

_I gasped and stepped back. He didn't mean it. He didn't. He possibly couldn't. "Stop. Percy, you don't mean it."_

_"But I do-" he started protesting._

_"No you don't! Because you wouldn't have done what you did if you loved me!" I cried out. He remained silent at that. "Don't you get it Percy? We were never meant to be together! It was just a game, for both of us. And now it's over. Game over, Percy." I sobbed silently._

_"You don't know that Annabeth. You may know a lot but not everything. Not when it comes to us." he said quietly._

_"Why shouldn't I be introspective? We don't' make sense." I reasoned._  
_"Neither do Chocolate and Peanut Butter, but it somehow works." He says "Somehow the mixture of two things is genius."_

_"Yeah? Well sorry to rain on your parade but I don't feel that way." I said throwing up my arms. "Even if do get back together your mistake will haunt me for life. I'll always, always feel insecure. What if you fall for Rachel again? What then huh Percy?"_

_"That doesn't mean we can't be together. Life's tough Annabeth. Nothing ever comes easy. The least we could do is try" He replied confidently. "What are you afraid of? That I would cheat on you? You know I'm not like that Annabeth." He said softly._

_"No. No, I don't believe you'd betray me with her. I don't believe you'd cheat on me. But I'm afraid, and I'm sick in my heart that you might look at her, then at me. And regret. "I said going back to pick up my bag._

_"Forget about me Percy." I told him while he simply stood there looking at me with those beautiful sea green orbs._

_"I could never." He replied as he slowly walked towards me._

_"Then at least try. For me." I knew I was cruel for making him do this but I had no choice. There was too much damage to be repaired. It was best to just leave things the way they were._

_I turned back to leave before I was suddenly pulled by the arm as I felt something against my lips. Our kisses were always spontaneous just like our relationship, but never rough. Percy was always gentle with me. Always. It was a desperate kiss, it was passionate, longing and...full of love. It was like Percy was trying to convey to me everything he couldn't explain. The kiss ended too soon for my liking but I wasn't going to say that out loud._

_Percy pulled away and let go of my arm. "I-I just wanted to do that. One last time." he said not meeting my eyes._

_I coughed looking away and shouldered my bag strap. "Right. Okay."_

That was the last thing I had said to him. It's funny really. You would expect the last words to a person to be something meaningful, but that was the thing. Percy and me, we weren't the cliché type of couple. We were different. Way different and maybe that's the reason we could never forget each other.

The rain had started pouring more heavily, dripping on the glass matching the tears on my face. It had gotten really dark and the only source of light was the streetlight and my truck's headlights.

If only I hadn't left him. If only I had stayed with him, we wouldn't be in this mess. Even after two years, even after us both finding different people, even after us both moving on, even me after almost getting married to someone who was not him, even after him almost marrying the same girl who it all started with, I still loved him. I couldn't deny that.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand. I rashly took a turn and suddenly had to step on the break. The truck came to a stop with a screech! As I jerked forwards and back into the seat. In front of me standing right in front of the truck was the shadow of a man. I gasped. He had found me.

* * *

**Special thanks to Divergent Daughter of Athollo for beta reading the story. If you liked it and want me to continue then please review! If you don't have anything to review you could simply tell me your guesses about what has happened or who is Annabeth running from. Stay tuned! - RachelChaseJackson**


	2. A glimpse into the past

**Hey guys thanks a lot for reviewing! Really means a lot to me. For those who got confused in the first chapter here's a short explanation.**

**In the first chapter Annabeth appears to be running away from someone wearing a wedding dress. Old memories flash back as she remembers her relationship with her ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson. Now she's running away from her own wedding and her possibly ex-fiance who is not Percy. Her first flashback shows how Percy and Annabeth met which was at a party. They make a deal in which Percy wants to make Rachel-his love interest- jealous and also fall for him while Annabeth is in search of a boyfriend. Being with Percy will make her more approachable since he's popular and so she agrees. They end up kissing and one thing leads to another as Annabeth wakes up in Percy's bed. The flashback ends there as Annabeth reaches her home and packs a few things quickly as she leaves in the truck. Another flashback strikes her as she remembers how she and Percy broke up. As the flashback ends her truck halts to a stop seeing a man in front of her. She keeps mentioning a '_he'_ but never says the person's name. The chapter ends with her saying "He had found me".**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**A GLIMPSE INTO THE PAST**

_I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand. I rashly took a turn and suddenly had to step on the break. The truck came to a stop with a screech! As I jerked forwards and back into the seat,standing right in front of the truck was the shadow of a man. I gasped. He had found me._

_**Now you all must be wondering who ****he**** is. Well ****he**** is my fiance or well ex-fiance now. I probably shouldn't tell you his name cause that would probably cause me to break into a fit of tears and panic which I seriously want to avoid right now. So let's just call him Mr.X.**_

_**I met Mr.X two years after my break up with Percy. He was very sweet and shy at first, just the type of guy you want to meet after a bad break up. Well I wouldn't say he's not sweet and shy now but not in the way I want him to be. Again I wouldn't say that we changed cause none of us did. It was always me. I just couldn't move on and maybe that's where the problem started.**_

_**Well to understand my story you'd have to go deeper. I mean way deep because this isn't a story where boy meets girl, they fall in love, they breakup but in the end they come back to each other. No this is a story where up seems down and wrong seems right. The only difference? It's my life. So let's start where we left off. The day after that night of mistakes. The night which was the beginning of Percy and my relationship. The night that started it all.**_

* * *

I walked through the halls of my college stifling a yawn. My hair was ratty, my eyes had bags under them and I probably looked like a version of the walking dead. What did I do when I found I had slept with a.k.a Percy Jackson you ask? Well, I fled the place like the graceful creature I was.

I squeezed my eyes shut at the memory. It was...well amazing. It was all I had ever dreamed about when I thought of how my first time would be. It was magical and it was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But as they say, never regret what once made you smile, so I'm gonna go ahead and try that out right now.

My eyes scanned my surroundings for black hair and green eyes. I hadn't spoken to Percy since last night and I don't think I ever would. What was I thinking? That I had a chance with Mr. Hot Shot? Pfft. He was probably too drunk to function last night and he probably regretted it. Or not. Maybe he enjoyed taking yet another girl's V card. I mean he is a playboy isn't he?

"Where is the freaking home room?" I muttered cursing under my breath as I fiddled with my bag and the paper in my hand which contained my time table. Before I could even look up I was roughly pulled by the arm and pressed against a wall.

I could feel the persons breath on my face as I slowly looked up. I took in a sharp intake of breath as my offenders green eyes shone at me with mischief. "Hey beautiful." He whispered huskily and I frantically looked around to see if anyone noticed us. Apparently they did but they just passed it off like something they were used to. Maybe they were.

I gulped as I tried to get a word out. Something. Anything! It was like my mind had gone blank and it didn't help that he looked so good with his messy hair covering his forehead and a bit of his eyes and that smirk on his-snap out of it! Sorry got a little distracted. Well anyways I finally managed to speak and maybe it would be better if I hadn't. "Huh?"

Percy's smile grew wider as he chuckled and pecked my cheek. I hoped he couldn't feel the heat coming off of my face because I was sure it was burning. "Percy what are you up to?" I whispered furiously reminding myself of my self esteem.

He rolled his eyes as he let out a breath. "I'm playing boyfriend. Don't you remember the deal?" Deal? _Deal?_ That's what was on his mind? I didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset. It wasn't like I was falling for him or anything but seriously?! Okay, it wasn't my fault that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

I knitted my eyebrows. "I didn't think it was a real agreement. We were drunk."

"Exactly." He said matter-of-factly. "And because of that we did...some things." He said cautiously. "And well it has helped to get us closer. It's gonna help us trust me. I know you better now." He said triumphantly.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "You don't know _anything _about me. Who the hell said that people get close because of _that?"_

He raised his eyebrows. "What else do you wanna do then?" I groaned loudly and punched his arm. "You're such a pervert!"

"And you're such a prude." He said teasing back but then his face turned serious."But trust me. It's a win-win situation and well..." he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I would really like to be your friend."

"You mean friend with benefits." I stated plainly.

"Well if that's how you want to look at it, then yeah." His smirk was back again and this time I felt annoyed. I knew how these things ended and its wasn't good. It was going to be a mistake. Hell, our whole relationship or whatsoever had started with a mistake.

I shook my head hesitantly. "I don't think it's gonna work out. Maybe we should forget about it."

Percy gave out a frustrated sigh. "Were you always such a stubborn, blind, obtuse girl?"

I raised my eyebrows and frowned up at him. "Are you calling me stupid?" I hated when people did that. Judge me by my hair color. Blondes are supposed to be stupid. I absolutely despise that stereotype. I mean hello, I was chosen as valedictorian in my high school and I am blonde. In your face all you stereotypical believers out there!

"Yes, but in a more poetic way!"He protested.

"Well, here's a poem for you. Get lost!" I said as I shouldered my bag and turned to leave when he caught my wrist.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. But please please give it a shot." He said his eyes pleading with me and looking like my puppy Cerberus. Oh for the love of god!

I sighed. "You really like this Rachel chick don't you?" He simply shrugged and nodded. "I don't know how this is helping me." I said miserably and as if the fates had heard me a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to us. He gave Percy a nod and then looked at me with a dazzling smile. "Annabeth right?"

I nodded bobbing my head up and down. "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan." he said shaking my hand and I couldn't help but notice the scar at the corner of his eye. "Annabeth Chase." I squeaked out and noticed Percy stifling a laugh.

I stepped hard on his foot without Luke noticing. I could see his eyes rake down my body before looking up again. "We should hang out sometime. See you around" He said and left looking at her one last time.

Once he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Percy laughed beside me. "See? I told you!"

"Yeah well don't be so smug about it." I said rolling my eyes as we walked down the halls. Percy put his arm around my shoulders and for a moment I was confused then realised that it was simply an act.

"Okay, so since you're new here let me give you introductions." Percy said as he steered me forward. "See those two over there?" He said pointing to two guys who looked like twins. I could see one of them talking to another guy while the other tried taking something from his pocket. My eyes widened as I looked at Percy and he laughed. "Yeah I'd advice you to check your pockets every time you meet them."

"Moving on." He said. "Those are the nerds and the geeks or whatever you want to call them. Their one true love? Books." Percy made a face at that. "Gods they seriously don't have a life."

"Hey!" I protested . "I like to read books too you know and I have a life." I crossed my arms and huffed.

Percy chuckled and pecked me on the forehead. "Yeah but they aren't dating Percy Jackson now are they?"

I gave him a disgusted look. "You're so full of yourself." A group of girls passed by laughing and giggling as one of them gave Percy a glance. It was a redhead with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes. Did I ever mention that I hate redheads? I had a friend in middle school named Emily who might I also mention was a redhead. It was in a volleyball match where I accidentally hit her with the ball and she thought I did it on purpose. The rest of my day was spent stuck in the locker room with the doors locked. Yeah, I hated red heads.

"That's my girl." Percy said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Who?" I asked knitting my eyebrows.

"The redhead. Rachel." He said smiling and I felt like burying myself in a hole. Of course he would go and like a girl who I wouldn't like. Maybe all red heads weren't bad and hey, it wasn't like I even knew her or would have to...

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm to which he raised his eyebrows but shrugs it off. "And this." He said pulling me over to take a seat on a bench. "is the cool group."

"Annie!" Thalia said pulling me in for a hug. "Where'd you go last night girl?" She pulled back and I could see her eyes a bit dilated.

"Thalia." I sighed. "You're still a bit high aren't you?." She looked sheepishly at me. Behind her was a guy who looked totally gothic. He had black hair that reached the nape of his neck and covered his eyes. His skin was pale and he was wearing a skull ring on his thumb. He looked up and I sucked in a breath because his eyes were midnight black. Looking at them made me feel like I was being sucked into a void.

The guy smirked as he raised out his hand. "Hey I'm Nico." he said coming closer in a suggestive way. "and you're hot."

"Umm no actually I'm Annabeth." I replied bluntly and Percy and Thalia howled in laughter at Nico's confused face.

"It's okay man." Percy said patting his shoulder. "We'll get you someone.." Nico shook his head smiling at me. His eyes wandered off to mine and Percy's linked hands as he looked up. "You two are together?"

"Yes." "No" Percy and I said together as I quickly retracted back my hand. Thalia snorted beside me. "Wow that's messed up." She muttered.

"We're just pretending to be a couple." I said rolling my eyes at the statement. "Percy wants to make Regina jealous-"

"Rachel." Percy corrected,

"- and I want to find my perfect match. It's an amazing plan really. You should try it out sometime." I said sarcastically as Percy gave me a fake glare.

"I don't only want to make her jealous." Percy explained. "I just want to show her that I actually am capable of being with someone in a relationship."

"Oh you mean not like the one night stands you have?" Nico said. "Or shall I say one hour stands?"

Percy shook his head frowning as we laughed. "Why do I bother with you guys?

"Hey Percy." We heard a sweet voice say and as I turned to look back at the person I internally groaned. It was the red head. She was wearing a plain white T-shirt and pants with paint splattered on them. I admit they looked kinda cool.

"Oh hi Rachel." Percy said trying to act cool and I rolled my eyes at that. Rachel's eyes shifted to me and I felt like hiding on a corner as she checked out my clothes. It was like she was scrutinizing me already. I looked down at my outfit. A white cami with an olive green jacket on top of black skinny jeans and grey converse. It wasn't that bad was it?

"And you are-" She started saying but Percy interrupted her by pulling me close. "Annabeth. She's my girlfriend."

Rachel raised and eyebrow. "Oh." She seemed to be having a personal debate in her mind and she spoke up after a while. "So you're the flavor of the month" And there it was. That look in her eyes. The look which said 'you're not gonna have him for long and I'm gonna steal him' kind of look. Well by all means please do.

"Excuse me?" I said crossing my arms and frowning at her. She'd just said one word and I was beginning to hate her already. Percy held me back as Rachel simply smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just that Percy's never had a girlfriend so..."

"I've changed Rachel." Percy said with so much determination that I almost believed him. Rachel sighed and gave him a weary look. "We'll see Percy. We'll see." And she gave me a once over and left. I groaned out loudly.

"Well that was..." Thalia said and Percy whirled around. "Don't say a word." Thalia raised her hands in surrender shaking her head.

"So Annabeth," Nico said trying to change the subject. "Where do you stay?" I nervously fiddled with my fingers as I answered that question.

"Uh well I haven't planned yet. You see I'm uh I'm an uh orphan." I looked down not meeting their eyes until I felt someone lift up my chin gently.

"Well that can be solved." Percy said softly.

And solve he did as I stood in front of their condo with my mouth hanging loose. "You guys live here?!" It was a condo. Big enough for five people to stay at least. Percy and Nico went and plopped down on the bean bags in the room.

"Yeah don't mind them." Thalia said waving her hand."If it weren't for me this place would be a pigsty." She looked at me and smiled. "It's isn't much but..." She looked around. "yeah, it's home."

"I love it." I whispered. It was the first time that I was going to live independently. The first place where there were no rules or I didn't have to worry about curfew. It was a new feeling and it felt amazing. It was like I had a little family which I'd always dreamed of. I mean sure foster care wasn't that bad but it never was the same. I would always have this empty feeling inside like something was missing and being with these guys made me feel...complete.

Percy chuckled and pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me."Welcome home."

* * *

**Now the real story doesn't start here yet. The whole story is narrated by Annabeth and in this chapter she starts explaining the past right from the night when they slept with each other. The past will take up a few chapters and then we will come on to the present where her truck has stopped before a man. I really hope I've cleared it for you guys now. However if you're still confused then please PM me for an explanation.**

**Also please review, fav and follow because I'm gonna update this story according to it's response so if the response isn't much then the story goes on hiatus for a while so that I can continue my other stories which have better response.**

**Thanks for reading! Also if you like my writing please try out my one-shots. The latest one is 'My First Love'. Please check it out! ^-^**

**Until next time! Stay Tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
